


42K

by nottonyharrison



Series: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [11]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: "I didn't see Marcus here.""Yeah, I ain't here for him." He pulls his hands out of his pockets and slides them down his thighs as he sits and turns to face her. He doesn't say anything for a while, just licks his lip and bites down on one side until he's she can see his incisor tugging on the corner of his mouth. Eventually he lets it go and juts out his jaw. "You put a hit out on me?"
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964842
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	42K

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as part of one work that was to archive all of my prompt stories. I've decided to go the series route instead, so sorry if you've already read this!  
> Prompt: Fuck you kiss  
> Set post season 3 ep 10

"Hey."

Beth freezes for a moment in recognition, before slowly looking up at the figure standing over her. The low winter sun peeks out around his silhouette and she squints. "Hi."

His hands are in his pockets, shoulders hunched. His beanie is pulled low over his forehead, and his ears are tucked in. It's a cold day.

Beth glances across the park. The kids are playing on the monkey bars with no mind to the freezing metal under their palms, screaming and shouting at each other like any other day. It's not busy, there's only two other children in the playground.

"I didn't see Marcus here."

"Yeah, I ain't here for him." He pulls his hands out of his pockets and slides them down his thighs as he sits and turns to face her. He doesn't say anything for a while, just licks his lip and bites down on one side until he's she can see his incisor tugging on the corner of his mouth. Eventually he lets it go and juts out his jaw. "You put a hit out on me?"

Time freezes, and all she hears is the loud BRRRRP of an exhaust from the road. His face is out of focus, and for a moment it's like her heart has stopped until suddenly its beating again and this time out of her chest.

"Yes.' She doesn't know what makes her say it.

He presses his lips together and squeezes his eyes closed. Neither of them speak. Eventually his eyelids flutter open, and he turns back to the play area.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I… uh…" She lets out a long breath as subtly as she can and tries to slowly ease her hand into her pocket, where her phone is tucked, silent and dark. It's only a second before he's leaning over her, hand tight around her wrist and gaze boring in to hers.

"What are you going to do about it, Elizabeth."

Her mind whirs, and she tries to tug her hand away. He tightens his grip and purses his lips. "I cancelled it, okay?"

"Oh yeah?" He licks his lips. "Then why is there a fucking middle aged hitman following me to soccer practice?"

Beth opens and closes her mouth a few times before gasping out "I swear, I cancelled it. I paid him forty-two grand and told him I missed my opportunity."

"Forty-two grand?"

Beth rolls her eyes and huffs. She can feel his breath puffing against her cheek, and shivers. "Yeah, well there were… incidentals."

"What, the guy want you to pay for his spray-tan?"

She starts, and raises her eyebrows. "How did you know?"

Rio cocks his head and twists his lips into a predatory smile. "You think I don't notice someone new at the club? Think I ain't clockin' everyone who walks through the door of that locker room?"

She stutters a few words, and tries to get free of his grip again.

"You know what I think?" His thumb is rubbing circles on her wrist, and Beth's breath stutters. "I think you're still pissed I didn't fuck you that day in the loft… I mean you telling yourself that it's because of all the shit that's been going on but deep down, you just can't stand not being wanted."

"What? Pff…fff… That's ridiculous." She cringes internally at the waver in her voice. Her whole body is tingling, and she curses the goosebumps breaking out. He dips his head and bites his lip again.

"Now you wanna tell me what's really going on with that old-ass John Wick?"

Beth gulps. "Tuesday," she whispers.

"i'm sorry, what was that?"

"Tuesday." This time her voice is strong and clear, almost too loud in her own head. "Ten a.m. after the tennis match with your lawyer."

He nods. "Thank you." His eyes are narrowed, and he sucks in a breath before steeling his expression.

"I–"

"Shut up."

"No, you don't u–"

She doesn't really register what's happening until his hand is tangled in her hair, and his teeth are tugging on her lower lip, and suddenly her brain tells her he's kissing me. And he is, it's hard and angry and she's gasping into his mouth. Somewhere in the background she hears Jane calling for her attention, but his tongue flicks against hers, and she can't help it, she presses back until her lips feel bruised and the blood is rushing in her ears.

And then it's over, and he's walking away with a final glance.

"G'bye, Elizabeth."

She sags back against the bench and presses her fingers to her lips.

Fuck.


End file.
